El pirata de la preparatoria
by kishi arufa
Summary: Tras haber sido expulsados de su casa, Monkey D. Luffy y sus dos hermanos acuden a la preparatoria Grand Line. Allí Luffy conocerá a quienes serán sus nuevos compañeros, y involuntariamente conquistará a la mayoría de las chicas. LUFFYXHAREM
**Aquí teneís un nuevo fic de One Piece, espero que os guste, tanto la idea como el desarrollo.**

 **Sin más a leer.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Era una mañana tranquila, y mientras que el sol se encontraba en su punto más álgido, la sombra de los pájaros se reflejaba en la imponente edificación.

La preparatoria Grand Line, era conocida por ser una de las mejores y más antiguas, de ella habían salido la mayoría de los que actualmente controlaban las más grandes empresas.

"Sugoiii, este lugar es gigante"-exclamó eufórico con estrellas en los ojos un pelinegro con un extraño sombrero de paja.

"A callar Luffy"-respondió otro joven a su lado de cabello negro y distintivas pecas en el rostro-"que estemos aquí es por tu culpa".

"Duele Ace"-se quejó el joven cuyo nombre resultó ser Luffy.

"Pero es cierto, si no hubieses hecho eso, no tendríamos por qué estar aquí"-añadió ahora el tercer y último joven de cabello rubio, y sombrero similar a un mago.

"No es culpa mía, si Ace no hubiese traído esas revistas nada..."

El muchacho de sombrero de paja se vio interrumpido por otro golpe del llamado Ace.

"A callar Luffy"-exclamó

"En eso tiene razón"-replicó el rubio.

Luffy salió disparado del boquete en el que se había quedado encajada su cabeza, y se aferró al lado del rubio.

"Sabo es un buen hermano, Ace no"-gruñó el muchacho con los mofletes hinchados.

"No le defiendas"-rugió el pecoso.

"Pero tiene razón, si lo piensas...

…...

 **3 días antes:**

Sabo estaba recostado en un lujoso sofá mientras cambiaba perezosamente la televisión, buscando algo que le ayudase a pasar el tiempo.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió estampándose contra la pared, y apareció Ace que llevaba consigo una bolsa blanca bien custodiada.

"Sabo"-canturreó el pelinegro con picardía.

"¿Qué ocurre Ace?"-preguntó Sabo con desinterés mientras iba cambiando de serie en serie.

"Mira lo que he conseguido idiota"-gritó Ace interponiéndose en la vista del rubio.

"¿No será..?"-preguntó Sabo con emoción acercándose a la bolsa.

"Así es…"-respondió con rostro de perversión-"El número especial de trajes de baño"-exclamó sacando la revista.

Rápidamente ambos hermanos corrieron las cortinas y se sentaron en el sofá con la revista enfrente.

"¿Estás listo?"-preguntó Ace con seriedad.

"Adelante"-respondió Sabo de la misma forma.

"En ese caso…"

"¿Qué hacéis?"-preguntó Luffy saltando en medio de los dos hermanos.

"Luffy"-exclamó Ace golpeando al muchacho-"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"

"Ehhh, ¿Por qué me golpeas Ace?-exclamó Luffy con enfado.

"Márchate Luffy"-rugió el pecoso con voz de ultratumba.

"Vete Luffy"-añadió Sabo también con un aura oscura rodeándole.

"Naniii"-exclamó el joven resbalando del sofá-"Especial de trajes de baño"-leyó Luffy.

"Suelta eso"-gritó Ace.

Ambos hermanos saltaron sobre el joven del sombrero de paja, pero este logró escabullirse, saltando encima de la mesa, tumbando un jarrón que allí había, Sabo lo persiguió por la izquierda, tumbando a su vez unas cuantas cortinas, mientras que Ace lanzó el sofá por los aires y se abalanzó sobre el joven.

…...

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban arrodillados en fila, con un chichón cada uno, enfrente de la imponente figura de un hombre, vestido con un elegante traje.

"Malditos idiotas, han destrozado la casa, estoy harto de tenerlos aquí todo el día sin hacer nada más que destruirlo todo"-exclamó con furia.

"Ha sido culpa de Luffy, si no hubiese venido na…"-trató de decir Ace.

"Solo quería ver que hacíais, además fuisteis vosotros quienes me perseguisteis por esa estúpida rev…"

"Silencio"-exclamó el anciano lanzado tres poderosos golpes a cada uno de los muchachos.

" _¿Por qué a mí también?"_ -se quedó pensando Sabo.

"Podéis ir haciendo vuestras maletas, os marcháis de esta casa"-gritó aún más fuerte.

"Naniii"-exclamaron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

….

"Y por eso estamos aquí"-dijo Sabo.

"¿A quién le habla?"-susurró Ace a Luffy.

"Creo que Sabo ha comido algo en mal estado"-respondió el joven recibiendo un asentamiento por parte del pecoso.

"Bien, será mejor que vayamos yendo"-explicó el rubio, dirigiéndose a la gran edificación, siendo seguido por ambos jóvenes que vigilaban a Sabo.

….

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban frente a un imponente escritorio, en el que un hombre de pelo extraño los observaba escéptico.

"Así que vosotros sois los nietos de ese idiota de Garp"-señaló el hombre-"ese maldito me llamó de un día para otro y me obligó a matricularos en esta escuela"-bufó.

"¿Quién eres viejo?"-preguntó Luffy sonriendo.

"Como te atreves a hablar a tu director así"-exclamó el hombre.

"Así que eres el director eh viejo"-rio Ace.

"¿Qué pasa con ese pelo?"-susurró Sabo haciendo reír a ambos muchachos.

" _Se nota que son nietos de ese idiota"_ -pensó.

"Aquí tienen la información necesaria, el número de su aula y el dormitorio"-interrumpió dándoles un sobre a cada uno.

"Sugoiii"-rio Luffy abriendo revisando el papel-"voy a la 3-C, ¿y vosotros?-"preguntó el chico del sombrero de paja.

"4-B"-respondieron ambos a la vez.

"No es justo, ¿Por qué vosotros vais juntos?"-preguntó hinchando los mofletes.

"Mala suerte Luffy"-rió Sabo.

"Marchaos ya"-gritó el anciano interrumpiendo la conversación.

…...

"3-C,3-C"-canturrreaba Luffy paseando por los pasillos.

Luffy vio a un extraño joven con el pelo verde y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo que parecía andar desconcertado mientras daba tumbos por los pasillos.

"Yo, ¿sabes cómo llegar al aula 3-C?"-preguntó Luffy.

"¿Eh?"-respondió el muchacho desconcertado.

"Sugoiii, ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?"-preguntó el joven.

"¿Eres idiota?"-preguntó el de pelo verde malhumorado.

"Soy Luffy"-rió el muchacho-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-preguntó el joven.

"¿Por qué debería decírtelo?"-respondió.

"Porque eres mi nakama"-sonrió Luffy.

"¿Qué es eso de _nakama_?"-preguntó-"bah da igual, me llamo Zoro"-respondió el muchacho.

"Yo soy Luffy"-sonrió el de sombrero de paja-"¿sabes dónde está el aula 3-C?"-preguntó.

"Te puedo llevar hasta allí, pero no te despistes, esta escuela es como un laberinto"-señaló Zoro.

Ambos muchachos anduvieron juntos durante unos segundos, hasta que…

"Yo,Zoro sabes…uh,¿Zoro?"-preguntó el Luffy, observando alrededor-"No está…Sugoii, la clase 3-C"-vió el joven justo la puerta que tenía en frente.

 **En otra parte del pasillo**

"¿Dónde se ha metido este idiota?, le dije que no se separase de mí"-bufó Zoro mientras seguía andando.

…...

"Escuchen, hoy viene otro alumno, procuren tratarlo bien"-anunció una hermosa mujer que hacía a los hombres suspirar en su presencia.

"¿Quién creéis que será?"-preguntó un joven con una nariz extrañamente larga.

"Seguro será una bella chica"-señaló fantasioso un rubio mientras hacía un extraño baile.

"Espero que sea rico"-añadió una chica de pelo naranja.

"Ahora lo veremos"-explicó otra chica de pelo negro.

"Adelante"-exclamó la bella mujer.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Luffy que sonreía ilusionado.

"Yo"-saludó el joven.

Sanji cayó decepcionado al ver que se trataba de un hombre, y la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron observando al muchacho de aspecto estrafalario con su extraño sombrero.

"¿Luffy?"-preguntó Robin emocionada.

"Uh…Yo Robin, que bien que estés aquí"-exclamó Luffy con emoción.

" "-interrumpió la profesora-"¿Podrías presentarte?-sonrió de una forma que hizo que algunos de los hombres y también mujeres se desmayasen.

"Yosh"-respondió el muchacho.

" _Que extraño, es la primera vez que alguien no reacciona ante mí"_ -pensó la mujer.

"Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy , y voy a ser el rey de los piratas"-exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

"Nanii"-gritaron todos extrañados

"Aún sigue con eso, FuFuFu"-rio Robin

"ShiShiShi"-esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Al fin he llegado"-exclamó Zoro abriendo la puerta y cayendo desplomado.

"Yo Zoro"-saludó Luffy.

"¿EH, como has llegado aquí tan rápido?"-preguntó el de pelo verde sorprendido.

"ShiShiShi"-sonrió Luffy.

…...

 **Ojala os haya gustado, si así es no olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos para poder ir mejorando ;)**

 **PD: Fav, Follow y Review**


End file.
